


Next Time, Don't Ask

by ElenCelebrindal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: And Mina wants to help, Background Relationships, But he only listens to Yusei, Funny, Jack is searching for a job, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This was inspired by a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenCelebrindal/pseuds/ElenCelebrindal
Summary: I don't understand why ___ likes you. You suck.And swallowThat's it. That's the fic. Enjoy Jack trying to find a job, Mina trying to seduce him (unsuccessfully) and Yusei succeeding at convincing his stubborn head.





	Next Time, Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there.  
Why did I write this? Well, because my friend sent me a meme, subsequently edited it, and gave me the perfect fic idea for something fun and easy to write for my over-stressed mind. 
> 
> The meme came originally from tumblr, got screenshotted and posted on pinterest, and ended up being sent to me by my friend. So, I have no idea who the original source is. If you know, tell them they're more than amazing. 
> 
> The story is set in Poppo Time, before the World Racing Grand Prix. Basically, Jack already tried out some jobs and is actually thinking about which one he could take. The end kind of took a weird turn, and by weird I mean sad, but hey it's me, I make everything sad.   
This is not beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes you may find. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As always, Poppo Time was a quiet place to be, when meditating about ways to make money. Despite his constant failures at keeping a job, Jack truly wanted to be able to help the team, but his personality still in progress to go back to normal wasn’t helping the case.   
He’s been kicked out various times, now, because he was having a hard time conforming to what people ordered him to do. It had been difficult in the beginning, when Goodwin was always a step ahead of him with his commands, and it was difficult now, especially after regaining his freedom back.  
Those were the thoughts swirling in Jack’s mind as the blond sipped a hot Blue Eyes Mountain, sitting down at one of the outside tables of his favorite café in that plaza.   
To some external observer it could have seemed nothing was blowing around the dethroned king, so Jack wasn’t surprised when Carly plopped down next to him, laptop ready to be turned on and a sigh coming out her lips.   
He ignored her, not maliciously, and kept on switching between topics in his mind. Maybe he could accept that modeling job he saw the other day on various ads plastered around Neo Domino. Or even take the extra step and suggest someone to take him in as a model or something else. Anything, really, that didn’t involve him receiving order after order until the memories of being subjected to someone resurfaced.

«Jaaaack? Hey, earth to Jack! I’m talking to you!».  
Annoyed at his lack of cooperativeness, Carly poked him in the cheek with her index finger, trying to get his attention. She wanted to write an interesting scoop, and what’s better than something stolen from the lips of the former king of duels?  
She still hadn’t published nothing about him or Yusei, or really anyone of the team, and maybe it was never going to change. But a try was still worth it, right?  
«Come on, talk to me. You’re more quiet than usual».

Jack sighed, lowering his now empty cup of coffee: «I have a lot on my mind», he said, placing the cup on the table. Immediately, the waitress (what was her name again? Stephanie) came to take it and glared at Carly before turning around. «And besides, you never publish anything of what I or the others say. What’s the point?».  
All around them, not a soul was in sight. It was a slow day, cloudy and moody. Hell, Jack hated those days. He was a raging spirit, a melting fire trapped inside a human body. It was painful, sitting around while waiting for something to happen and take away that monotony.   
His Duel Runner had been stolen by Crow that morning, since the Blackwing was undergoing maintenance thanks to Yusei’s decision, so Jack was stuck in Poppo Time since eight a.m.  
Truly a nightmare.

Carly pouted: «Come on, just a little something?», she tried again, this time raising her camera. «At least let me take some pictures. I can tell you’re bored».

«Well, soon enough he’s not going to be bored anymore».  
Turning the corner, Mina eyed Jack and Carly at the café table and approached them with her usual confident stride, feet begging for her heels to be removed but promptly ignored by the woman. She wasn’t on duty, that day, so her outfit was way more casual than normal.  
Deep inside, Mina was hoping her black skirt and blood red blouse could impress Jack enough to ask her out. Fishnet stocking and stiletto heels to complete the outfit, and red lipstick to top everything off. No man could ever resist her, she thought.

«Mina», Jack greeted her. «What are you doing here?».  
He was frowning, confused. Mina’s outfit was… weird, to say the least. The man had never seen her with anything else than her work suit. She always seemed a plain woman with plain tastes. «And what the hell are you wearing?».

She smiled, proud: «Oh, you noticed? It’s a new style I’m trying to pull off». She prodded a hand on her hip, in a mild attempt to be provocative and nonchalant at the same time. «Do you like it?».

Jack raised an eyebrow, uncertain. If that was another attempt at getting to him, he sure wasn’t going to be impressed by it.   
It was enough having to endure Carly’s constant attention and poking around in his life, he didn’t need another close person trying to get into his pants. At least Carly was kind and cute. Mina was… well, too much.   
«It’s a style», he commented, shrugging it off. «You still haven’t answered my question, though. What are you doing here?».

Carly snickered at Jack’s disinterested reply, but instead of shooting her a piercing glance, Mina chose to be an adult and ignored her mocking. She sat down in front of Jack, ordered a coffee from the waitress and showed him a couple ads she brought from the headquarter: «People came by and left these for us to see. We often receive flyers with job offerings and such, but since we don’t need them I thought it was a good idea to bring them here. You’re still searching for a job, right?».  
The last time he got employed, as Mina heard from a very angry security agent, Jack nearly punched a shop owner. It was pretty positive the man was still jobless.   
«Some of them are pretty spot on for you, I think».

He nodded, reaching out to grab the flyers: «I am. I can’t keep up with all that ordering around, is frustrating», he admitted, browsing the ads.   
Most of them were part-time jobs with impossible shifts and shitty employers, Jack knew how cruel some activities could be against newcomers, but a couple caught his eye. Namely, a photo-modeling job for a moderately known magazine, and a blog photo-modeling. The latter was way more embarrassing or pleasing, depending on who answered. It was an underwear and lingerie centered blog, after all.   
Jack was tempted to ask why Mina had brought that one specifically, but knowing he wasn’t going to like the answer he refrained himself. Instead, he shook his head: «I don’t know. These look good, but… they also don’t pay that well».  
And it was true. The blog one was the one that paid the most money, going by numbers of photos, but Jack didn’t know if he wanted that kind of exposition yet.   
Sure, as King of Duels he did model for magazines and such, but never in anything that wasn’t his riding suit or a formal suit for aesthetic.

«Why don’t you think about it?», Mina suggested, seeing the man was unsure about the options. «I’m sure you’ll make a decision quickly enough».   
She was reeeeeally hoping he would chose the blog. One more opportunity for her to admire him, surely. He wasn’t having it, though, and dropped almost all of them on the table with a defeated sigh. The only flyer left in his hand was the one Mina was hopeful about, but he wasn’t paying much attention to it.

Carly was about to snatch the flyer from Jack’s hand, when another pair of hands surpassed her and took it. Gloved hands, with oil and burns all over the palm and fingers.   
«Yusei? Wow, I didn’t think you’d ever leave that garage».  
The man was wearing his usual working clothes, stained with oil, smoke and who knew what other kinds of fluids (Carly hoped it was only machinery and nothing more), and his attitude was as calm as ever. If Carly wasn’t all eyes and ears for Jack, she might had said he looked rather hot.   
But, she wasn’t _that_ kind of fangirl, so that’s that.

«Sometimes I do», was the reply, as Yusei flicked through the flyer’s few pages. It was an interesting job, and Jack clearly had all the best qualities for it. «It’s not that bad, think about it. The agency is not even far from here, you can go there on foot if Crow has to keep using the Wheel of Fortune».  
Yeah, maybe Jack _was_ a bit shy when it came to his body being exposed in public, but that was a blog whose photos were going to be cropped anyways. His face wasn’t going to be seen on screen, and his body wasn’t as recognizable as some people might think.

«It doesn’t hurt, I guess», Jack muttered, taking the flyer back in hand and keeping it as far as possible from Carly’s reach.

Mina had to do her best to hide the shock of seeing Jack agree so easily to what Yusei had just said. He didn’t even try to ponder the opportunity, before he came around!  
That was outrageous, what did the outcast had more than her? She was a sophisticated woman who knew him better than most people, having worked for and with him in the past, and she was good looking. Not to mention, she was smart and head of the security department.   
«Well, that’s what I said! You have nothing to lose in asking».   
Her voice was so high pitched she was sure he shrilled at him, but whatever. Yusei didn’t even know who brought the flyers in the first place, and already managed to convince Jack to check out the job. She had a lot of reasons to be resentful.

Ignoring her, Jack stood up and straightened his long coat, sparing a glance with Yusei. Then, he signed Stephanie (who had a very mean look on her face, as always) he was going to pay for the coffee later and strode off towards the garage.   
If he had to think about getting the job, better do it where no one could disturb him. And, maybe Yusei would pass by their room before going back down.

«That was fast», Carly commented, impressed and sulking at the same time. Jack never listened to them when it came to advice, but always had an ear open for what Yusei had to say. It was kind of unfair, on his account.

«Yeah, too fast», Mina had to agree. For as much as she didn’t like Carly drooling for Jack, she was absolutely right. Was it because they grew up together, so Jack trusted him more with some decisions? The whole thing didn’t make sense, and Mina started loathing Yusei for his ability to make Jack listen even before they moved to Poppo Time.   
She didn’t hate him, rather, he was definitely a friend, but that was straight up annoying.   
«I honestly don’t understand why Jack likes you so much», she jibed at him, arms crossed on her chest and coffee cold and forgotten. «You suck».

Yusei grinned: «And swallow».

Carly couldn’t help but snort badly at the reply, so hard her nose burned like fire. The expression on Mina’s face was priceless, eyes wide open and mouth agape as the words kicked in. After a couple seconds the same feeling got a hold of the photo reporter as well, but the woman’s face was so hilarious she ignored the painful jab at her chest.  
«Oh, you got so burned», she whispered, unable to held in her snickering.

Offended and struck by realization, Mina got up and left, heels ticking angrily on the ground as she stepped away and nearly tripped in the hurry.   
Enough was enough, even for her.

«If you don’t like the answer… next time, don’t ask», Yusei shook his head, turning around to leave as well. Then, he remembered Carly was still sitting there and muttered a quick “I’m sorry”, before hurrying away.

When Carly registered the apology, Yusei was already gone and Jack was already too far away from her to even feel right to accept it.   
Her only hope, now, was to never see those two engaged in some kind of… stuff together. And, oh man, was she going to have a fun time.

**I've lost the original meme, but... this is the edited version that started this fic. Kudos to my amazing friend for keeping up with my YGO shenanigans. **

**I think it was a Good Omens meme originally... i think. I don't know. Enjoy the edit, and we're not sorry about it.**

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be the start of a small series of misadventures for Carly and fun for these two dorks. I don't know. Still have my main fanfic to complete, and that's a pain and a half. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, if you did please leave a kudos or a comments, they're always well accepted and help boost my confidence a lot!  
See you in the next story!


End file.
